leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-17609523-20130903171509/@comment-5763148-20130919025423
Ionian Boots isnt something that is recommended on Kayle under normal circumstances unless you have Runes or Masteries to synergise with it. As for the Build u've posted, it's good for dominating ur lane but after that... it's all over the place. Truth be told Guinsoo's, contrary to popular belief, isn't optimal on Kayle anymore. The community thinks it is good on Kayle cos it was really good on S2 and that since Kayle's Kit is naturally Hybrid oriented, it will very effective. But you gotta understand why it was good on Kayle and why its bad now. In S2 it was an excellent item cos it was ridiculously cost effective to a fault for the stats the item offered and the Recipe Cost was cheap too. Now, not so much. The slightly increased Flat Statistics just aren't worth the Gold and the recipe cost just took a huge crap on us. What's more the New Passive encourages one to focus on having extended fights so that you can generate that Passive to gain temporary Sustain. This is a good idea true, but lets look at it from another perspective, such Passive is only good for specific scenarios against specfic Champions. Sure you've got that sustain kicking in and ur slowly gaining HP back, but again check. Kayle doesn't utilise the Spell Vamp unless Righteous Fury is procced and her Reckoning is her other spell for gaining HP back, but that's it. Whats more, Kayle is prone to Burst Damage in all phases of the game cos she is squishy and to play her effectively, you are encouraged to build her near glass cannon. That's already half of the passive wasted right there. If you build AD on Kayle, the item is a complete waste to begin with and the Spell Vamp is almost never used to its full effect. You might think that the Passive from S2 that carried on would be effective on Kayle, but again, this is only good for the lane phase when ur vsing 1 or 2 opponents at best. You have to build the stacks upto make full use of the item. Come late game, against an evenly matched or even betr opposition, u wont get the chance to build those stacks upto their maximum. If ur thinking of just castin spells from time to time to maintain the stacks, don't do it. It's pointless and u waste MP nonstop for just some measly stacks. Once u start team fights after that, you've just lose over 100 or so MP u couldve used to save a team mate from death or help ur carry get back into proper position alot more quickly. You can't just look at an item on the 'cost effective' side of the game. You gotta understand their mechanics too and how it can affect your overall play. I used the Rageblade only once in both Seasons 2 and 3 and didn't use them ever again cos of these factors. You could just use those Gold to get items that would actually and genuinely benefit Kayle in all phases of the game without some 'here is the catch' gimmick. Rageblade is only optimal on Bruisers that have Hybrid scaling or make use of both Life Steal AND Spell Vamp. You need Champions that are both Tanky and deal reasonable damage, like Jax for instance. Kayle doesn't meet all the criterias and therefore isn't the best candidate for the item.